I Will Be Your Medium
by Antic Kitty
Summary: The bond between two people in love can be quite strong.Shuichi privately thanks Yuki for being the one to give his life a deeper meaning.


I Will Be Your Medium

By: Antic Kitty

Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters in it. They do belong to Maki Murakami though and I secretly wish I could be her at times so I could do whatever I wanted with those delicious Gravitation boys………

A/N: This is technically my first fan fiction. I have, in the past, started writing fics, but always ended up giving up on them before they were finished. I refuse to let that happen any longer and have decided to dedicate more of my time doing the things that I have always enjoyed doing but could never find the time for.

(Edit- Fixed some mistakes. Thanks to everybody who reviewed)

Please read and review so I know what I need to do in order to improve. Don't be afraid to point out anything about my work that you dislike.

* * *

Our bodies are intertwined and moving together as one. The intimate way your warm hand traces the contours of my face while you desperately thrust yourself into me leaves me breathless and quivering. You are an artist and I, your canvas. Let me be your greatest masterpiece. 

I can no longer hold it in any longer - your touches, gropes, and unspeakable brilliance break through my thin barrier and I cannot stop myself from letting go. I sing your name and everything is released from me all at once. But I am not alone, for you have joined me too, in this sticky, sweet, beautiful painting you and I created together.

After what almost seemed like forever but did not last nearly long enough, you slowly remove yourself from me and pause for a slight moment to evaluate your work. I hope what you see pleases you, but at the same times, I yearn for you to continue working.

A vague sign of a smile tugs at your mouth and you lean over me, ready to add your finishing touches.

"Yuki…" My voice is rough and worn out from a long night of love-making, but it reaches your ears regardless. Our eyes meet and I notice the stern look in your eyes. It is as if they are telling me not to question the actions or reasons belonging to the artist. I frown, selfishly wishing for you to pleasure me further, but your tired eyes beg for forgiveness and understanding and my faulty expression is soon replaced by a hopefully perfect smile. Do you like what you see now? Have I lived up to your expectations? You are the master after all, it would be a shame if I were to be cast away with your other failures.

Without revealing your feelings toward your latest work of art, you lightly place a kiss on my cheek and then collapse on top of me, breathing wearily into my ear. You are a heavy burden, but as your creation, I must bear the weight. Every part of you - your past, your present, your future - relies on my living up to your expectations; another weight I am more than willing to carry.

"I've heard it said that I am not good enough to be your lover," you breathe cautiously into my ear. I have heard those words you speak of uttered by those close to me but never understood how any living creature could possibly get it into their head that I could go on living without you in my life.

"If anything, I am the one who is not good enough for you." You push yourself off of me in order to make eye contact. I see you cannot understand how I could speak like that.

Simply put, I would not be who I am if it were not for you. No, I do not mean being the lead singer of one of Japan's hottest bands…I mean that I, as a human, lover, and man, would not have been completed if it were not for you. I would have gone through life not truly understanding my purpose for living if you and I had not met on that fateful night.

The first time you kissed me, the first time we made love, the first time you confided in me the secrets of your past. Those were the moments I will never forget. They are what completed me and made me realize how much I need you and how much you need me. You have gone years with an emptiness inside of you, desperately clinging to the little humanity you had left. I found you and made the decision to help you carry the heavy weight that Yuki Kitazawa left you with and I do not regret that decision. Because of this, I have finally found my purpose in life. I am to care for and heal your heart, Yuki. That makes me happier than anybody could ever imagine. I doubt you or any other person would understand though, so I will keep it to myself. Instead of thanking you with words, I must express my gratitude in other ways.

Before you have a chance to ask how I could think I am not good enough for you, I pull your face toward mine and take advantage of your gaping mouth by plunging my tongue inside. Upon getting over the initial shock of having me initiate the kiss, you forcefully push your tongue passed my lips and map out the inside of my mouth with it.

I can taste your brilliance and relish in the thought of having you and your skills all to myself. As I said before, those skills are what created me. I would not be able to love with such conviction if you had not first shown me the way. You created me, the intimately loving part of Shuichi, by first opening yourself to me.

By allowing me inside your head and showing me what makes you tick, what makes you do and say the things you do, I have found a minute form of enlightenment. Though you can be rude or downright cruel to me, I know you do not mean it. You are just trying to release all the anger for Yuki Kitazawa that has been gathering inside you and that is what makes you human. That is why I do not mind being the one who is there to receive your anger.

That is why I can love you. That is why I adore you. That is why I consider myself to be your creation; your work of art. The beauty of all the love for you that is inside me is what defines Shuichi.

As our hearts beat rapidly against our chests, as our lips dance together and our tongues meet, as our hips once again begin to rock in unison, I think to myself how wonderful it feels to be accepted, appreciated, and loved by you, Master Artist Yuki Eiri. The one who unknowingly created such a magnificent work of art.

End.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it. What do you think? Was it any good? (Edit-For those of you wondering why Shuichi seemed to be . . . well . . . smart in this fic, it is because I am a firm believer of the theory that Shu is not as stupid as he seems. Everybody is capable of having their own profound thoughts and, in my opinion, Shuichi is no exception) 

I've been wanting to write a Gravitation fic for so long that I just couldn't stop myself any longer. Now that I am finished with school, I have a little more time for myself. That means I can now draw and write more. Up until now though, I have only really ever written essays but I'm fairly certain they were decent as I always earned high scores for them in school. I'm through with writing essays and reports now and I hopeI can try writing fan fictions that can entertain those who read them.


End file.
